Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. As such, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Resealable packages typically utilize a closure mechanism that is positioned along the mouth of the package. The closure mechanism often comprises profile elements or closure profiles that engage one another when pressed together and disengage when pulled apart. The profile elements are often designed to disengage with the use of minimal force, to allow the package to be easily opened. However, this can cause the profile elements to disengage as the package is moved or placed in storage, because the profile elements can be jostled during such movement. Because a small force is all that is typically required to disengage the profile elements, the elements may become disengaged even when it is undesired. This is a significant concern when the product is a liquid or a small solid that can leak through even the smallest opening in the package. It is therefore desirable to provide a closure mechanism, such as disclosed in applicant's pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/159,618 filed May 31, 2002, that can be fully sealed and will remain sealed in order to prevent product leakage.